<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>godspeed by numb2the</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306283">godspeed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/numb2the/pseuds/numb2the'>numb2the</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Angry Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Alexis | Quackity, Karl Jacobs is a God, Minor Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Past Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Karl Jacobs, Sad Alexis | Quackity, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travelling Karl Jacobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/numb2the/pseuds/numb2the</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pov quackity does bring Jschaltt from the dead but forgets to mention his two new fiancé’s......</p><p>I wrote this plz do not steal I have only uploaded on here :33</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Everyone, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>godspeed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey quackity”</p><p>“Hi” quackity says and walks towards Schlatt’s ghost, gasping in surprise and gaping.</p><p>“It worked” quackity said in excitement, hugging Schlatt’s ghost body. “Yes thank you” Jschlatt said, pushing quackity away in disgust</p><p>“Where did your big butt go?” Schlatt said in disgusting, gagging.</p><p>“It- it deflated schlatt i  am sorry Karl and SapNap are my new fiancé’s :(“ quackity says, sad and tears forming. </p><p> </p><p>“FUCK YOU!!!!!” Schlatt yells and runs away from his ex husband. At least he was still Marburg president :)</p><p> </p><p>“Hello tubbo Vice President tubbo pls get me a beer?” Schlatt asks the young kid, as he walks into the President room. Tubbo looks at schlatt in surprise. Suddenly, Karl, SapNap, and Qauckity run into the room. Dream and George look on in surprise, kissing. </p><p> </p><p>Karl pulls out his QBZ-95 Assualt rifle from his pocket and shoots schlatt. “Schlatt you are a bad president” Karl shouts very loud. Quackity starts crying, going to the floor and crying lots.</p><p>SapNap watches in smpathy, but takes schlatt dead body to be buried. Karl tells tubbo to leave and hugs Quackiyt tightly, crying too. </p><p> </p><p>SapNap comes back and joins them with a hug, and starts to cry. They hug and cry and try to forget schlatt and his reign of terror.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>